Don't Cry
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote. I don't own KND


**This is another one of my 86/60 stories. I just can't get enough of them ^.^**

* * *

><p>The air was cold and nippy. The wind whipped through a young girl's red hair, and large, wet raindrops hitting her, stinging her bare skin. The girl couldn't have been no more older then 10, maybe 11. The crying, red-head, frizzy haired girl stopped abruptly in the middle of the street, her face looking down on the pavement.<p>

"Stupid!" she cursed herself as her fist pounded the ground with a large amount of force. The girl finally gave up at hitting the ground and laid down, sobbing quietly in the street, not caring if a car would come at any moment and run her over. She just wanted to get rid of the pain.

"I can't do anything right." she muttered between sobs. "Stupid boys! Stupid world! Stupid me!" she looked up at the sound of footsteps drawing nearer.

"…Fanny…?" asked a voice. There stood Patton Drilovsky in his green Artic coat and his brown hat and orange mitts and backpack. The girl didn't reply, she just looked back at the ground, her red hair covering her face. "Fanny, what's wrong?" he asked again, this time drawing a little closer to the girl.

"…What?" she finally replied.

"You ran out of the training base so fast I couldn't stop you." the dark haired boy chuckled, taking out a hand to Fanny.

She couldn't help but let a small smile curve around her cheeks. "What do you want, _boy?_" she asked, changing her smile into her usual glare.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Fanny scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be? It was just stupid fall."

Patton didn't believe her. "You ran out a little quick to let it be 'just a fall'." he paused, taking off his jacket and hanging it around Fanny's shoulders. "Do you want to talk? I can help with whatever."

Fanny shook her head. "No way I need help from a _boy_!" she said, clearing the tears, trying to hide her sadness.

"Are- are you sure?" he asked again, this time looking Fanny right in the eyes. Patton couldn't help but notice how green they were. And how they sparkled when they were glazed with tears. He could feel himself drawing nearer…

"Yes I'm sure!" Fanny hissed, breaking Patton out of his daze.

"Fanny, you know you can tell me anything. No matter what it is." he paused, looking at the Scottish girl. "I know we might not be the _closest_, but I assure you, you can trust me."

Fanny looked at the boy, this time letting all her bottled up tears fall out as she buried her face in his chest. "I just can't take it anymore." she sobbed, sniffling. "It seams as if everyone hates me and thinks I'm mean. I have absolutely _no_ friends. I had Numbuh 12 but she betrayed the Kids Next Door, so who else do I have? I just feel like giving up." Patton laid his hand on the girls back in sympathy. He truly loved Fanny, but would she love him back?

"Don't cry." she looked up at him, tears laying on her cheeks looking like the purest water from the cleanest ocean. "I can't stand to see you cry."

Fanny sniffed as she buried her face back into the boy's shoulder again. "I know. I hate to cry too. It makes me feel weak. I can't be weak. Who else is going to put those stupid boy's in their place?"

Patton looked down at the girl with a small smile. "Hey, I happen to be one of those 'stupid boys'!" he defended playfully.

"I know." Fanny smiled, her spirits lifting a bit.

"Now come on, and let's get out of this rain. You must be freezing." the black haired boy said as he and Fanny walked down the street to their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. As Patton looked up at the sky, he could've sworn he saw a rainbow, but as he blinked, it disappeared. A small smile escaped his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what'cha think! I know the ending's kinda rushed, but I wrote this at 12:46 at night so that probably explains that.<strong>

**PREVIEW: I'm planning a new story called *insert some name here* where Fanny and Patton (of course I made a story with those two) "accidently" get shot to the 1800's (*hint* does the 1800's sound familiar? It should ^.^)**

**RBH, signing off!**

**Numbuh 27**


End file.
